


'Cause there's a blue sky waiting for us tomorrow (translated into Korean)

by gyunikum, springrosett



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, mention of PTSD
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/springrosett/pseuds/springrosett
Summary: 콜린스와 파리어는 서로의 행운의 부적이었다. 그러던 어느 날, 파리어는 돌아오지 않았고, 3년 동안 콜린스는 희망과 싸워야만 했다.





	'Cause there's a blue sky waiting for us tomorrow (translated into Korean)

**Author's Note:**

> gyunikum (@gyunikum) 님이 쓰신 'Cause there's a blue sky waiting for us tomorrow 의 한국어 번역본입니다.  
> 허락해주신 작가님께 감사드리며 번역하기 전의 원본은 이쪽에서 읽으실 수 있습니다.  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11608815)

콜린스와 파리어에게는 출격 전에 치르는 그들만의 의식이 있었다. 그들만의 행운의 부적, 둘만을 위한 일종의 전통. 둘 다 미신을 믿는 성격은 아니었다. 오, 전혀 아니었지. 전쟁은 진작 현실과 학살이라는 차디찬 핏빛 송곳니로 그들을 갈기갈기 찢어버렸으니까. 전쟁터에는 미신이 자리 잡을 공간이 없었다. 그건 그들의 삶과 죽음이 냉정한 물리학의 법칙과 피로 젖은 경험들 -당시에는 그저 우연한 행운이었던 것들 에 의해 결정될 때조차 마찬가지였다.

많은 조종사들은 그들의 생환을 하나님의 덕으로 돌리곤 했다. 그들이 목에 건, 아드레날린으로 인해 쿵쾅대며 거칠게 뛰는 심장 앞에서 달랑거리는 나무 조각에 말이다. 인간이 하늘을 날 것이라곤 상상도 할 수 없었던 아주 오래전에 자신을 희생한 사람이 조각되어 있는 나무 조각. 어떤 이들은 그들이 사랑하는 사람들을 위해 살아남았다. 꼬깃꼬깃하고 번들거리는 사진속의 배우자, 아이들, 부모님. 그들이 싸우는 이유는 그들에게 더 나은 세상을 주고 싶어서였다. 생존에 대한 본능과 광신자들이 저지를 일에 대한 공포 사이의 유혈 충돌이 없는 세상.

콜린스의 경우에는, 파리어에 대한 믿음이었다. ―파리어에게도, 콜린스에 대한 믿음이었고.

전쟁이 일어나기 전, 콜린스는 독실한 신자였다. 그의 가족들은 모두 일요일 아침마다 지역 교회에서 시간을 보냈다. 어린 콜린스로서는 그 이유를 절대 이해할 수 없었지만 그래도 충실하게 부모님과 조부모를 따라 교회에 다녔다. 자신이 물리학과 공학에 소질이 있다는 것을 발견한 이후로는 그만두었지만. 아버지의 일을 물려받으려던 꿈은 사라지고 하늘에 닿고 싶다는 소망이 그 자리를 채웠다. 아버지의 단골 고객 중 한명이었던 곡예 비행사가 콜린스를 데려가 그의 보호 아래에 두고 비행기에 오를 수 있게 해주었다.

공군의 사관생도 훈련과정에 참여하기 전, 콜린스는 이미 충분히 단독 비행을 할 수 있었다. 그는 전투기를 조종하는 데 있어 타고난 재능이 가장 뛰어난 사람은 아니었다. 친구들이 만만하다고 여길 정도로 얌전하지는 않았지만 그렇다고 호전적인 성격도 아니었다. 그는 속도의 필요성을 느끼지 않았다. 하지만 항상 기체를 몸의 연장선상에서 바라보고 그 규모를 다른 누구보다 정확하게 인지할 수 있었다. 그리고 공중에서는 기체를 통제하는 것이 무엇보다 중요했다.

삶의 모든 측면에서 파리어는 콜린스와 극과 극으로 달랐다. 그는 한번도 신앙심을 가졌던 적이 없었다. 왜냐하면 런던의 길바닥에 신은 존재하지 않았으니까. 그곳에는 진창과 쥐, 주머니를 터는 재빠른 손과 후일을 도모하기 위해 도망가는 재빠른 발이 존재할 뿐이다. 콜린스가 고요한 호수였다면 그는 분노의 불꽃이었다. 파리어는 전형적인 말보다 주먹이 앞서는 사람이었고 늘 성급함과 조바심으로 사는 것처럼 보였다. 파리어는 콜린스가 그저 꿈만 꾸던 많은 재능들을 천부적으로 타고났고 그로 인해 사관생도 과정과 기본 비행 훈련을 마칠 수 있었다. 하지만 그는 전투기를 그저 아슬아슬하게 한계점 근처에서 불타는 욕구를 해소하기 위한 도구 이상으로 여기지 않았고 그건 그가 자신의 몸을 다루는 방식과도 닮아있었다. 파리어는 자신이 무적이라고 여겼고, 콜린스는 아마도 그 심연에 자리한 무방비함을 알아본 유일한 사람이었을 것이다.

사관생도 과정부터, 그리고 다른 훈련과정에서도 내내 그들은 서로 라이벌이 되기 위해 태어난 것 마냥 부딪쳤다. ―콜린스는 한때 파리어를 더 이상 일요일에 교회를 가지 않고 십자가와 기도문을 가족들과 함께 집에 두고 온 것 때문에 하나님이 내린 재앙일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그가 끝없이 푸른 하늘의 품으로 날아오르는 동안 하나님을 땅 위에 내버려둔 것 때문에. 

그들이 친구가 될 수 있었던 건 전적으로 고급 비행 훈련 과정의 교관 덕분이었다. ―하지만 같은 조가 되었을 당시에는 서로를 도저히 견딜 수가 없었다. 그들은 이층 침대를 함께 쓰는 것부터 청소 당번을 맡는 것까지 모든 일상을 공유해야 했다. 그 명령으로 인해 콜린스는 힘든 시간을 보내야만 했는데 콜린스에게는 지난 절반 이상의 훈련과정 동안 그랬던 것과 마찬가지로 파리어가 스스로 그만두게 만들 수 있는 방법이 없었을 뿐만 아니라 이대로 파리어와 평생 함께 지내야 할지도 모른다는 ―그건 선임 중사가 그들을 매일 녹초가 될 때까지 뺑뺑이 돌리는 것만큼이나 낭만적인 일이었다― 것 때문이었다. 그런 이유로 콜린스가 교관에게 항의하자 그는 이렇게 대답했다.

“그는 너의 신중함을 이용할 수 있을 거고 너도 그의 추진력을 이용할 수 있을 테지. 너희 둘은 서로의 균형을 잡아줄 수 있어.”

파리어를 상대하는 일은 훈련을 훨씬 더 어렵게 했다. 하지만 땅에서든 하늘에서든, 더 많은 시간을 함께 보낼수록 콜린스는 그들이 서로에게 끼치는 영향의 결과를 볼 수 있었다. - 파리어는 생각없이 무턱대고 상황에 돌입하는 일이 줄었다. 반면에 콜린스는 언젠가부터 상대방과 경쟁하고 싶어 하는 자신을 발견했다. 파리어를 만나기 전까지는 몰랐던 불꽃이 몸 속 깊은 곳에서 타오르고 있었다.

어느 날 밤 격납고에서 파티가 벌어지기 전까지 그들은 서로를 친구로 생각하지 않았다. 그들이 RAF에서 공식적으로 전투 조종사가 되기 바로 전날 밤이었다. 파티를 충분히 즐긴 후 기숙사로 돌아가려던 콜린스는 대충 말려져 있는 담배 한 개비와 맥주 한 병을 손에 들고 바깥에 서있는 파리어를 발견했다. 콜린스가 기억하는 건 파리어가 그에게 한 모금 빨게 해줬고 그 다음 순간에는 술주정과 사소한 모욕을 내뱉으며 서로에게 주먹질을 하고 있었다는 것이다. 아마 독일에서 무언가 일이 벌어지고 있다는 소식이 들려오던 순간부터 전쟁에 대한 두려움이 안팎으로 그들을 좀먹고 있었기 때문일 것이다. 싸움은 콜린스가 파리어의 턱에 정통으로 라이트훅을 날려 그가 빙글 돌아 구석에 세워져 있던 고장 난 전투기에 정면으로 얼굴을 부딪친 후 땅바닥에 대자로 뻗고서야 끝이 났다. 멍하니 하늘을 바라보던 파리어가 입을 열었다.

“방금 이 전투기가 나한테 말을 한 것 같은데,” 파리어의 목에선 쇳소리가 났다. 싸움의 여파로 그의 가슴이 가쁘게 오르내리고 있었다. 숨을 고르느라 허리를 굽힌 채 손으로 무릎을 짚고 있던 콜린스가 황당하다는 듯이 파리어를 쳐다봤다.

“뭐라는데?” 콜린스는 갈라진 입술을 혀끝으로 적시며 물었다.

“너보고 좆같이 굴지 좀 말래.”

잠시 침묵이 흘렀고 콜린스는 큰 소리로 웃음을 터트렸다. 곧이어 파리어가 그를 따라 웃었다. 그들의 우정이 탄생하는 순간을 유일하게 지켜본 밤하늘 아래에서 그들은 웃었다. 

 

처음 전투에 나서기 전에 파리어는 콜린스를 한밤중에 깨웠다. 주방에서 슬쩍 해온 술 한 병과 담배 두 개비, 그리고 성냥 한 개비를 들고 그들은 주둔중인 기지 구석에 위치한 텅 비어있고 지붕이 없는 방어탑에 올랐다. 그들은 조용히 앉아서 별들을 헤아렸다. 맥주를 전부 비울 때까지 서로에게 술병을 돌리면서. 그리고 담배에 불을 붙였다. 잡다한 생각들과 두려움이 모여서 후회라는 형체를 이루기 전에 독한 담배연기가 그것들을 전부 쓸어 가버리도록.

그때까지 콜린스는 공중에서 피격당하는 상상에 손을 떨고 있었다.

“난 못해.” 콜린스가 속삭였다. 파리어의 손이 콜린스의 손에 와 닿는 것이 느껴졌다. 파리어는 콜린스가 자기도 모르게 쥐고 비틀고 있었던 담배에서 천천히 콜린스의 손가락을 떼어냈다.

“아니, 넌 할 수 있어.” 파리어가 말했다. 파리어가 둘 중에 침착한 쪽을 맡은 건 좀 이상하게 느껴졌지만 콜린스는 굳이 불평하지 않았다. “그리고 우리는 동이 틀 때 날아갈 거고, 그리고 돌아올 거야. 그러고 나서 또 날아가겠지, 이 전쟁이 끝날 때까지.”

콜린스는 훌쩍거렸다. 두려움이 그의 다리를 긁어대며 그를 아래로, 지붕 없는 오두막의 바닥으로 잡아끌었다. 그의 무릎이 나무판자에 쿵하고 부딪쳤다. 파리어가 그의 옆에 웅크리고 앉았다.

“우리는 날아갈 거야, 왜냐하면 푸른 하늘이 내일 우리를 기다릴 테니까.”

 

그게 그들이 매번 전투에 나가기 전마다 치르는 의식이 되었다. 때로는 맥주가 없었고, 때로는 담배가 없었지만 항상, 항상 서로 함께였다. 그들은 어두운 하늘과 깜박거리는 별들을 바라봤다. 저 우주에 비교하면, 그리고 이 전쟁에 비교하면 그들이 얼마나 작고 보잘 것 없는 지를 느끼면서, 생존 가능성에서 신경을 끄기 위해 아무 얘기나 하곤 했다.

“미래는 어떤 모습일까?” 언젠가 파리어가 물었다. 콜린스는 파리어에 대해 알지 못하는 것들이 많았다. 많은 것들, 서로 공유하고 싶지 않았던 비밀들. 그래서 파리어의 질문은 콜린스를 당황시켰고 파리어가 물어본 것을 후회할 만큼 오랫동안 콜린스를 침묵에 빠뜨렸다. “됐다—”

“높은 빌딩,” 입술을 꾹 다물며 콜린스가 대답했다. 맥주병의 주둥이가 그의 턱에 얹혀 있었다. 그건 꼭 연인의 키스처럼 느껴졌다. “유리로 만들어져서 하늘이 다 비쳐 보이는 거야, 텔레비전은 형형색색이고, 여자들도 똑같은 월급을 받고.” 파리어가 코웃음을 쳤다. “전쟁이 없을 거야.”

“전쟁이 없을 거라고,” 파리어가 그의 말을 따라했다. 꼭 심연의 밑바닥에서 살려달라고 외치듯이. 

“너는 어떨 것 같은데?” 콜린스는 물었다. 파리어는 세상이 어떤 미래를 맞이하길 바라는 지 궁금했다. —어떤 미래를 위해 그는 싸우는 건지.

“생각해본 적 없어,” 파리어는 어깨를 으쓱했다. “하지만 빠른 비행기가 있을 거라는데 걸지, 소리보다도 빠른 제트기 말이야.”

이제 콜린스가 코웃음 쳤다. ”대지 속도에서 어떻게 살아남을 건데,“ 그는 궁금해졌다. 음속에 대해서 말하는 파리어는 사관생도과정에서 이론수업을 듣던 때를 생각나게 했다. 콜린스는 아주 좋은 성적으로 모든 수업을 통과했고 파리어는 공기역학과 어떻게 비행기가 작동하는 지를 이해하는 데만 해도 무진장 애를 썼었다. 오, 그들이 얼마나 달랐었는지 —그건 아주 오래전 일처럼 느껴졌다. 

“몰라, 뭔가 방법을 생각해내겠지, 항상 그랬듯이.” 파리어가 대답했고 콜린스는 콧노래를 흥얼거렸다. 어쩌면 연합군을 도와 전쟁에서 이기게 해줄 무언가를 만들어낼지도 모른다.

 

덩케르크에서의 철수 작전 이후, 콜린스는 며칠동안 파리어가 돌아오기를 기다렸다. 스스로에게 한가지 사실— 파리어는 돌아오지 않았다. 공중에서 피격당했거나 독일군에게 붙잡혔을 것이다. 을 납득시킬 수밖에 없게 될 때까지. 둘 중 어떤 경우에도 파리어는 콜린스에게 도슨 씨에게 있어서의 그의 맏아들 같은 존재가 될 것이다. 영영 사라져버린, 인생에서 소중한 사람, 전쟁이 그에게서 앗아간 것.

파리어는 연락할 가족이 없었다. 그의 사망소식이 전해져야 할 연인도 없었다.— 콜린스에겐 파리어에게 작별을 고할 방법이 없었다.

어쩌면 콜린스는 아직 작별 인사를 하고 싶지 않은 것일지도 모른다, 아직은.

겨우 한 개비만 남아있었다. 파리어의 굳은살 박인 손으로 말아졌을 담배는. 가방 하나에 전부 들어가는, 그의 빈약한 소지품들을 정리하는 일은 몇 시간이나 걸렸다. 왜냐하면 콜린스는 그것들을 하나도 빠짐없이 손으로 들고 아주 오랫동안 일일이 살펴봤기 때문이다.— 그는 파리어의 부재가 어떤 건지 겨우 이해하기 시작한 것이다. 그렇지만 파리어의 작은 스케치북을 발견했을 때는. 그 스케치북은 한 번도 뾰족하게 깎여본 적이 없을, 뭉툭한 그래파이트 연필로 그린 그림들로 가득 채워져 있었다.— 파리어가 만난 사람들의 캐리커처였다. 대부분은 콜린스를 그린 것이었지만, 물리학적으로 보면 절대 날 수 없을, 단순한 비행기 설계도와 굽이치는 언덕, 평원과 삼림으로 이루어진 풍경화도 있었다. 파리어가 고향에 대해서 물어볼 때마다 콜린스가 항상 얘기하던 풍경이었다.

콜린스는 그날 덩케르크 근처에서 자신의 일부를 잃어버린 것이다.

 

콜린스는 파리어의 소지품들을 삼년동안 보관했다. 전쟁은 끝나지 않을 것처럼 보였고 콜린스는 오래전에 희망을 잃었다.— 파리어에게 말했던 미래의 모습은 너무 멀게, 손에 닿지 않는 곳에 있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 세상은 온 사방이 혼란으로 가득 차있었다. 극심한 피해를 입었음에도 불구하고 나치 독일은 항복하지 않았다.

콜린스는 싸움에 지쳐 있었다. 다들 끝까지 희망을 놓으면 안 된다고 하지만, 희망은 파리어와 함께 콜린스를 떠났다. 그의 희망은 해협 밑바닥으로 침몰했다. 아니면 적지에 추락했거나. 또는 독일군 고문자들로 인해 피 흘리고 있거나.

희망은 더 이상 콜린스의 몫이 아니었다. 그가 아는 것은 그가 이긴 공중전마다 무릎 사이에 놓여있는 조종간과 스핏파이어의 덜컥거림, 그리고 0을 향해 떨어지는 연료계의 바늘뿐이었다. 그의 목표는 더 이상 대의를 위해 싸우는 것이 아니었다. 할 수 있는 만큼 최대한 많이 죽이는 것이었다.— 어쩌면 충분히 많은 피가 흘러 주님의 허기가 채워지면 그가 파리어를 다시 돌려줄지도 모르지 않는가. 단지 일 분만이라도.

콜린스는 지상에 머무를 때마다 스케치북을 가지고 다녔다. 그리고 담배 개비는 가슴에 달린 호주머니에 넣어두었다. 심장 바로 위에.— 자신만의 십자가였다. 파리어의 다른 소지품들은 콜린스가 어릴 때 쓰던 방에 재워 두었다. 전쟁으로부터 무사하도록.

삼 년이나 전투에 나갔음에도 불구하고, 셀 수 없이 적들을 총알과 폭탄으로 죽였음에도 불구하고, 콜린스는 아직도 가끔 파리어가 뒤에서 자신을 호위해주고 있다는 착각에 빠졌다. 덩케르크에서의 일 이후로, 콜린스는 단 한번도 피격되지 않았던 것이다.— 어쩌면 파리어일수도 있고, 어쩌면 신일지도 모르지만. 그래도, 콜린스는 항상 그 담배 개비를 가지고 다녔다. 혹시라도 그의 친구가 행방불명 상태에서 귀환한다면 콜린스는 그 담배를 가지고 파리어를 환영해줄 수 있을 것이다. 자유시간이 생길 때마다 콜린스는 파리어의 반쯤 비어 있는 스케치북에 그림을 그렸다.— 비록 파리어의 실력에는 근처도 가지 못했지만, 그게 콜린스를 제 정신으로 버틸 수 있게 도와주었다. 콜린스는 가끔 반복되는 악몽에 경련을 일으키기도 했다.— 조종석 안으로 바닷물이 끊임없이 쏟아져 들어왔다. 그는 엔젤5 만큼 높이 떠 있었는데도. 그리고 그 곳에는 조종석 창문을 깨뜨려줄 피터 도슨도 없었다. 콜린스는 달아날 수도 없는 스스로가 만들어낸 공포에 매일 밤 목이 졸렸다.— 파리어의 스케치북을 채우는 일만이 두려움을 덜어주었다. 서툴게, 떨리는 손으로, 연필을 제대로 쥘 수조차 없는 손가락으로 어둠속에서 맹목적으로 거친 종이 위를 활공했다.

콜린스는 지쳤다.

삼 년, 거의 사 년 동안의 전투. 콜린스는 그 중 사 분의 삼을 파리어 없이 보냈다. 콜린스는 세월의 힘이 고통을 진압하고 교섭할 수 있을 만큼 강해지는 날이 오기는 할까 의문이었다.— 아니면 정말 끝까지 희망을 놓지 말아야 할까?

 

식당은 사람들로 붐볐고 콜린스가 원하는 건 그저 드러누울 수 있는 조용한 공간이었다. 왜냐하면 귓가에 아직도 롤스로이스 엔진이 웅웅거리고 있었기 때문이다. 스핏파이어의 플레이트가 아직도 가슴팍에서 덜그럭거렸고 바람은 구멍이 뚫린 허파가 마지막으로 헐떡이는 것처럼 쌕쌕 불었다. 조종간의 진동 때문에 손이 아직도 저렸다.

그의 중대 동료들은 마치 콜린스가 승리를 가져다 준 것 마냥 그를 축하했다. 콜린스가 그들이 정찰기를 보호하기 위해 제거해야 할 대상이었던 모스키토 기에 달라붙어 있던 슈발베 기를 격추시키기 위해서 자기 목숨을 걸었다고 여겼기 때문이었다.— 사실 콜린스가 한 것이라고는 분노가 그를 집어 삼키도록 내버려 둔 것 밖에 없었다. 하지만 그건 그들에게는 중요하지 않았는데, 콜린스가 그들 중대의 행운의 부적이었기 때문이다. 기적으로 취급받을 정도로 오래 살아남은 조종사와 함께 라는 것이.

콜린스는 기적이 아니었다. 그는 길 잃은 자였다. 끝없는 파랑 속에서 고독과 평화를 찾고 있는.

“콜린스 중대장님?” 누군가가 물었다, 아니면 콜린스가 환청을 들은 것이거나. 콜린스는 식사를 계속했다. 중대의 조종사 한 명이 콜린스의 뒤에 있는 누군가를 바라보고 있는 것이 언뜻 눈에 띄기 전까지.

“이봐,” 그 조종사가 말했다. “저 여자애가 너한테 말하고 있잖아.”

콜린스는 숟가락을 그릇에 집어던졌다, 쨍그랑 하는 소리가 매서슈미트 기의 7.92mm 총알이 철판을 뚫을 때보다 컸다. 그러고 나서 그는 돌아보았고, 간호사 옷을 입은 어린 소녀가 그를 어색한 표정으로 바라보고 있는 것을 알아차렸다. 그녀는 어떻게 봐도 열아홉을 넘긴 것처럼은 보이지 않았다. 하지만 그녀의 눈을 보니 그녀가 전선에 있었다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

“덩케르크에서 RAF 공중 지원군이셨습니까?”

콜린스는 침을 삼켰다. 고개를 끄덕이는 데 목이 메여 왔다. 그 주간에 지원을 나갔던 조종사는 몇 명 되지 않았다. 돌아올 수 있었던 자들은 더 적었고. 대부분의 사람들은 공중 지원이 있었다는 사실 조차 몰랐다.

“남쪽 병동에 중대장님을 찾는 사람이 있습니다, 그는 이제 막—”

콜린스는 나머지 말은 듣지 못했는데, 왜냐하면 이미 식당을 반쯤 빠져나갔기 때문이다. 거의 가본 적이 없었던 병동을 향해서. 병동은 반은 묘지나 다름없었다. 부상병들은 대부분 현역으로 복귀할 수 있을 만큼 운이 좋지 못했다.

콜린스는 텅빈 복도를 달려 나갔다. 그 건물이 세워진 이래로 그 복도에서는 소독약과 죽음의 냄새가 나지 않았던 적이 없을 것이다. 어디로 가야 할지 감이 안 잡혔다. 복도는 어디든 다 비슷하게 보였다. 콜린스는 자신이 대서양 한 가운데에서 나침반도 없이 길을 잃어버린 것 같다고 느꼈다.

콜린스가 코너를 돌기 전에, 그에게 잠깐 멈춰서, 벽 뒤에 숨어서 들어야 할 것 같은 목소리들이 들렸다.— 콜린스가 급히 뒤로 돌아서기 전에 잠깐 보였던 것은 중사 한명이 한 무리의 장교들 사이에 서 있는 것이었다.

“조종사의 상태는 어떤가? 말을 할 수 있는 상태였나?”

“초기 진단에 따르면 전투스트레스반응은 보이지 않았지만 그가 요구한 사람을 동반하지 않은 상태에서는 말하지 않겠다고 했답니다.”

“아직 콜린스는 찾지 못했나?”

“아직 찾고 있습니다.”

발자국 소리는 목구멍 속에서 쿵쾅거리는 콜린스의 심장소리에 묻혔다. 매번 심장이 박동할 때마다 폭탄이 땅을 뒤흔드는 것 같았다. 장교들이 그를 알아보지 못하고 지나쳐서 복도를 건너갔다. 콜린스는 바닥에 쓰러지지 않기 위해 팔로 벽을 짚었다.— 숨이 가빠왔고, 바닷물이 또 다시 귓가로 달려들었다. 빠르게 차오르는 조종석 안으로, 조명탄 총은 손에 닿지 않았고—

“어이, 이봐요, 당신 괜찮아요?” 간호사가 물었다. 그녀의 목소리는 걱정스러웠지만 콜린스는 정신을 차렸다. 콜린스는 그저 고개를 끄덕이기만 하면 되었다. 그녀는 그를 곧바로 도울 수 있었기 때문이다. “그 조종사 때문에 온 건가요? 당신이 콜린스에요?”

“네—”

“당신 혈액형이 뭐죠?” 그녀가 그의 팔을 잡아끌며 물었다, 그녀는 장교들이 상의하고 있던 곳으로 향하고 있었다. 

콜린스는 두려웠다.

파리어는 죽었다.— 그는 삼 년 동안이나 죽은 사람이었다. 아무도 그를 되살릴 수 없었다, 주님조차도. 

“ Rh- O형이요.”

“당신 친구한테 당신 피가 필요해요.”

콜린스는 문 앞에서 멈춰섰다. 병실 침대에 누워있는 남자를 발견했을 때부터 다리가 땅에 묶인 듯이 떨어지지 않았다. 그는 그 남자를 인정할 수 없었다.

파리어는 죽었어, 콜리어는 속으로 되뇌었다. 지난 삼 년동안 스스로를 설득하기 위해 그래왔던 것처럼. 

 

왜 파리어는 기회가 있었음에도 탈출하지 않았을까? 그는 해변에 착륙할 수도 있었다.— 그는 다른 병사들과 함께 배를 얻어 타고 집으로 돌아올 수도 있었다.— 그는 빌어먹을 공중 지원이 실제로 있었다는 것을 보여줄 수도 있었다.—

지난 삼 년동안, 콜린스를 가장자리로 몰아세우던 질문이었다.

 

“이봐, 친구,”

이젠, 더 이상 중요하지 않았다.

심장 바로 위, 안주머니에 들어 있던 담배가 셔츠 속으로 타들어갔다. 그의 살 속으로. 파리어가 살아있었다. 

푸른 하늘이 다시 그들을 기다리고 있었다.


End file.
